Field
This disclosure relates to pillows, and more particularly to improved neck and travel pillows.
Description of the Related Art
Travel pillows are well known for helping people rest or sleep when in a seated or upright position. However, such prior art travel pillows suffer from common drawbacks such as being bulky, trapping heat and moisture between the pillow and the user's neck and head, and generally being unable to adequately or comfortably support the user's head.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,349 to Silver et al. discloses a travel pillow with some of these drawbacks. Little air is allowed to circulate between the pillow and the user's neck with this type of product, often resulting in an uncomfortably hot and sweaty neck. Further, this type of travel pillow may cause the user's head to tilt forward due to a relatively large and thick rear portion that, when contacting the seat, puts pressure on the rear of the user's neck. Finally, this traditional travel pillow shape may fail to provide adequate support for a user's head and neck when the head is in a left, right, or forward position.